


Leftovers

by Sukei



Series: Missing Mewo [2]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, F/M, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, OMARI au, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukei/pseuds/Sukei
Summary: Hikki was bright and happy, cheeks rosy red and always smiling besides the pinkish tones of her beloved friends, of her cherry-cheeked brother and his resting shallow smile.Mari was what Hikki was not, a paler than pale paper-like girl with trailing black hair having long since lost its luster and shine.Like the keys of a piano, she was black and white.
Relationships: Hero & Kel (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI)
Series: Missing Mewo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127255
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm going to make the next part a one-shot or another chapter yet

When Mari wakes up, she sees darkness, the window is still shrouded by a blackout curtain, but she can tell by the feeling in her head it’s still the early morning. That empty feeling in her bones marred by the pounding heaviness of fatigue, of a happy dream interrupted by the crippling growl of her stomach. Pale hands gripped the edges of the bedspread, eyes covered by waist-length hair blearily blinked through the shadows and screeches of a violin. Socked feet met the wooden floor in a simple motion, slowly and methodically they trailed along the floor in near silence, stopped at the tile of the bathroom just so she could check one more time.

Hikki was bright and happy, cheeks rosy red and always smiling besides the pinkish tones of her beloved friends, of her cherry-cheeked brother and his resting shallow smile. Mari was what Hikki was not, a paler than pale paper-like girl with trailing black hair having long since lost its luster and shine. Her eyes were sunken and sad, empty and waiting, always watching whatever wasn’t there rather than reality.

Like the keys of a piano, she was black and white, missing the disgusting smear of  _ his _ blood on the damned keys of that damned instrument she hated to her core. It was okay though, there was nothing in that room downstairs, no piano, no familiar window and soft chairs,  _ no _ violin pieces and old memories; there was nothing there.

That alone couldn’t erase the staircase, however.

The foreboding mass of height leading down to the first floor felt like a constant battle to face, each step reminding her of that harsh sound as a skull met the ground. The slip of her own socked feet reminded her of his steps, the way he’d never wear the dress shoes, not even to break them in, and the harsh slip he’d had when they’d met the wood. She felt like she was marching to her execution- or maybe to his- all over again, blood dribbled down like a waterfall of broken pieces, and that same sound of snapping strings in her head.

She thought she saw Basil’s face in the hall, streaked with tears and terror, tugging at her skirt and asking,  _ begging _ for answers. There was nothing there, though, she knew that well and good, even as she stepped over the faded corpse of  _ something _ at the landing. Her neck slowly snapped back, stared into the eyes through its curtain of shadows, and watched as it disappeared, until she could feel her body again and noticed the shaking.

She was in the kitchen now, though it was impossible to tell how she’d gotten there, peeling the tupperware lid off the nearest container and popping it into the microwave. The noise filled up the silence like a pitcher of iced tea being poured over her shoulders, the note from her boyfriend wishing her a good week finding its home in the trash. The term was loose, filled with people strung too tightly and unkindled feelings left out in the cold like a mutual rainstorm.

The device beeped, and she wordlessly ate, spooning the pasta dish into her mouth in an automatic motion from the countertop. It tasted like ash, but she longed to make the feeling stop, ignoring the empty flavour and finally satisfying her obnoxious bodily needs. Nausea crept up quickly, and was equally ignored as she trudged by upstairs, stopping briefly to grasp at the phone on her bedside table, which lit up her face with a harsh slap of reality that was readily ignored.

HERO: I’ll be home on Wednesday, can I see you?

While he’d been at college, Kel had been dropping off his handiwork on occasion, or whatever care package he’d sent that she never checked the mailbox for. It would’ve been sweet if the boy had any enthusiasm left for the world, but his brown eyes always seemed empty and sad, it reminded her of Sunny almost as much as it reminded her of herself.

MARI: Fine.

It would kill him if she said no, and she’d leave the door unlocked no matter what her opinion was. Her parents were gone, but she was still here, she was still staying with Sunny like a good big sister would. Maybe it was the sibling left in her that saw Kel floundering on his own, reaching out a shaky hand for a brother that didn’t seem to see the desperation. The institution visits didn’t seem to be enough for their parents, infatuated with their newer child, nor for his brother, still lost in who Mari used to be.

MARI: Bring Kel.

It would kill him if she said no, even if she knew he was grasping at straws, but he had to see it before history repeated itself on that neverending loop. He had to see that Kel needed him, was tossing his basketball down the stairs and watching it shatter at the bottom with tears in his eyes. Was falling, falling,  _ falling,  _ until his head was in her arms, until his blood was on the keys as she played at the funeral, until all she could see was that  _ something _ of a corpse.

  
At least Sunny had never  _ intended _ to die at the bottom of those stairs, she could only hope Kel wouldn’t be any different in her home full of ghosts.


End file.
